


Happy Mishaps

by snibnoom



Series: With You [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, feat. myteen's xiheon, oh look! i wrote in a member from a group i know nothing about!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Bin coughs, heat spreading into his cheeks and ears. “Myungjun, that’s enough bothering your friend with—”“Oh, no, it’s no bother.” Gukheon smirks, lifting his beer to take a sip. “Go on, Jun.”Bin huffs. Gukheon is definitely not as drunk as Myungjun, though he does have more paint on him than the canvas Myungjun had been seated in front of.“Iwillspend the rest of my life with Binnie,” Myungjun continues. “Even if I can never marry him legally, I’m going to stay with him forever. We could move, too. We can go where it is legal, and I’ll marry him there.” Myungjun faces Bin again. “Can we, babe? Can we go somewhere and get married?”





	Happy Mishaps

Bin presses the number code on the keypad of their door, sighing just a little when he hears the metallic click of the door unlocking. There’s a beep above his head as he swings the door open. Giggles rise from deeper in the apartment, and Bin furrows his brows. Myungjun must’ve invited someone over. Bin takes his shoes off and loosens his tie. His slippers aren’t where he left them this morning, but Bin doesn’t care too much, noting the extra pair of shoes in their place (a pair that doesn’t belong to him or Myungjun). He’s more interested in the giggles coming from another room.

Bin steps into their living room, finding nobody. He sets his work bag on the floor by their TV stand as he pauses to listen. The giggles sound again, and Bin is certain he’s hearing another voice along with Myungjun’s. He follows the sound, poking his head into their bedroom before going to Myungjun’s studio.

As soon as he pushes the door open, he’s hit with the smell of paint. The window Myungjun usually opens is closed, and the desk fan is off. Bin frowns. “Myung, what’s—”

“Babe!” Myungjun slides off his stool, stumbling towards Bin, and Bin gets it.

Myungjun giggles as Bin grabs him by his shoulders. He wants to be the responsible one, the one to come home and straighten things out after his job, but Bin can’t do that. He smiles at Myungjun’s flushed cheeks, snatching the beer can out of Myungjun’s hand.

“How many of these have you had?” Bin asks, helping Myungjun straighten up.

“See, Gukheon?” Myungjun whips around, turning to look at his friend sitting on a second stool. “Isn’t he _tall_?”

Bin snorts. Myungjun is _super_ drunk.

“Isn’t he, though?” Myungjun says, looking over his shoulder at Bin. “You’re so tall, Binnie.”

Bin smirks, twisting slightly to see around Myungjun. There are several empty beer cans on the floor, and one set up on the unoccupied edge of Myungjun’s easel.

“What’d you do to get so tall?” Myungjun’s asks, eyes narrowing. “Were you born tall?”

Bin doesn’t get a chance to answer before Myungjun is rabbling again. “And his eyes! Binnie, your eyes are so pretty. Aren’t they pretty, Gukheon? I love Binnie, Heon. I love him so much.”

Bin sighs. “Okay, Myungjun, I don’t think your friend wants to hear you babbling about—”

“But I _love_ you, Binnie!” Myungjun says as he turns to face Bin again. “I mean it! I really do!”

Bin laughs. “I know, I believe you. I just—”

Myungjun faces his friend again. “I love Bin so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Isn’t that _amazing_?”

Bin coughs, heat spreading into his cheeks and ears. “Myungjun, that’s enough bothering your friend with—”

“Oh, no, it’s no bother.” Gukheon smirks, lifting his beer to take a sip. “Go on, Jun.”

Bin huffs. Gukheon is definitely not as drunk as Myungjun, though he does have more paint on him than the canvas Myungjun had been seated in front of.

“I _will_ spend the rest of my life with Binnie,” Myungjun continues. “Even if I can never marry him legally, I’m going to stay with him forever. We could move, too. We can go where it is legal, and I’ll marry him there.” Myungjun faces Bin again. “Can we, babe? Can we go somewhere and get married?”

Gukheon laughs loudly, catching Myungjun’s attention. “For crying out loud, Jun! You haven’t changed a bit. You’re scaring the hell out of your boyfriend, can’t you see that?”

Bin stammers, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Am not!” Myungjun claims. “Binnie loves me, too. He told me this morning.”

Gukheon snorts. “Alright, alright, I believe you. Honestly, though, now that your knight in shining armor is home, I should get going.”

Myungjun sags, shoulders dropping and his bottom lip sticking out. “But you just got here.”

“Been here for hours already, man,” Gukheon says, sliding off his stool. “I’m gonna be in town for a while, though. We can catch dinner sometime.”

Myungjun sighs heavily. “ _Fine_. You better not skip out on it again!”

Gukheon smiles. “I wouldn’t think of it.” He bows slightly to Bin, a gesture that Bin returns. “It was nice meeting you.”

Bin can’t thank Gukheon for stopping by before he’s gone, side stepping both Bin and Myungjun to let himself out. Myungjun giggles, grabbing the beer out of Bin’s hand and taking a long drink.

“You know,” Myungjun starts, “I met him in high school?”

Bin lets out a short “ahh” before pulling the beer out of Myungjun’s hand again.

“Hey!” Myungjun whines. “Come on!”

Bin shakes his head. “No way. You’re super drunk.”

Myungjun pouts. “Am not.”

The smile that comes over Bin’s face is all too familiar. “Are too.”

Myungjun huffs. “You’re no fun. I bet it’s because of work. Work makes you no fun.”

Bin rolls his eyes. “Come on, out of here. These paint fumes aren’t helping you any.”

Bin drags Myungjun out of his studio and down the hall, helping to the couch. Myungjun’s foot catches the edge of their rug and he falls onto the couch with a small yelp. Bin watches as Myungjun curls up on the couch, grabbing the TV remote and holding a pillow against his chest. It’s like Bin isn’t even there.

Bin returns to the studio, flipping open the window and turning on the fan. He shuts the door behind himself, swearing to return and close the window. It wouldn’t be the first time Myungjun or Bin had forgotten to shut the window. They’ve made extremely sure to not make that mistake again since the window was open and it rained, ruining several of Myungjun’s smaller paintings he’d made as commissions. Bin had stayed home from work that day, taking care of Myungjun as he rushed to repaint them.

Myungjun doesn’t even look at Bin when he sits at his feet on the couch, simply waves his hand for Bin to be quiet. There’s a cooking show playing on the TV. Bin smiles fondly at Myungjun, chin propped on his hand, paint caught under his nails and a splash of it across his jaw. Myungjun seems to have forgotten the beer Bin left on the coffee table, so Bin takes it, sipping quietly.

They stay like that for a while, the TV droning on, Bin finishing Myungjun’s beer as Myungjun shifts around on the couch. Bin loves moments like these. As of late, the days have been few and far between where they can lounge around together without worrying. Typically Bin has to prepare something for work or Myungjun has a big project. There’s finally a break in their lives, and Bin won’t let the time go to waste.

“I’m gonna make you some coffee, sober you up,” Bin announces, garnering Myungjun’s attention.

Myungjun, however, is having none of it. “No! Wait!”

Bin sinks back into the couch. “What? I thought we could go to dinner or something tonight. It’s been a while since we’ve gone out.”

Myungjun shakes his head vigorously. “No, sit here. Stay here.”

Bin watches Myungjun get to his feet and wobble precariously. He disappears from sight as he goes around the wall separating their living room from their kitchen, popping back out with two beers in one hand and an orange in the other.

“You, sir,” Myungjun says as he walks nearer, “are going to get drunk.”

Bin laughs. “I am?”

Myungjun huffs as he sits, handing both beers to Bin. “Yes.”

The glint in Myungjun’s eyes tells Bin that there’s no use arguing, so he opens one of the cans and takes a sip. Myungjun is satisfied, curling into Bin’s side as he begins to peel his orange. Time passes slowly, trapping the two of them in a cozy embrace. The sun disappears behind buildings and, eventually, the room is lit only by the TV. Bin smiles at Myungjun, half-asleep against his side, the edges of his hair and his nose glowing blue.

“We should go to bed,” Bin whispers, pushing Myungjun up slightly. His head spins, a sure sign of the— Bin blinks at the five (presumably empty) beer cans. When did he drink so much?

“Binnie,” Myungjun groans. “I miss you.”

Bin sighs, shushing Myungjun. “I’m right here.”

Myungjun shakes his head. “I know, but I miss you. You’re always at work. I wish you could quit.”

Bin laughs, the sound bubbling up from deep inside his chest. “You do fine without me.”

Myungjun sits up. “Nope. I don’t want you to go tomorrow.”

“Myung—”

Bin is silenced by Myungjun’s index finger pressed against his lips. “Shh.”

Myungjun’s finger falls away, and Bin sits in silence, staring a Myungjun staring at him. And then Myungjun smiles widely. “I’m proud of you, Binnie.”

Bin snorts in amusement. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Myungjun leans to grab the remote, sliding almost entirely off the couch. “You—”

Bin waits in silence for Myungjun to continue his sentence, but he doesn’t. His eyes are fixated on the remote. Myungjun turns to face Bin, holding out the remote.

“Put on some music. I want to dance.”

Bin complies, half distracted by Myungjun dragging their coffee table to the far wall (blocking the way into their kitchen in the process). As soon as the music is on, Myungjun is dancing. He’s waving his arms and swaying, laughing all the while. Bin leans back on the couch, watching Myungjun with joy in his heart. He’s loves the way Myungjun can be so carefree (though he hadn’t always enjoyed life so openly). 

Myungjun shimmies his way closer to Bin, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. No words are spoken as they dance, hand in hand, giggles filling the space between them. As the music slows, so do they. Bin tugs Myungjun against his chest. Myungjun’s head leans against his shoulder as they sway off-beat.

In a moment of lucidity, Bin kisses Myungjun’s bangs lightly. “Yes.”

Myungjun pulls back, looking up at him. The confusion on his face only makes Bin want to kiss him. “What are you saying yes to?”

“You asked if we could go somewhere and get married.”

Myungjun blinks, and then the realization dawns on him. “Bin, I didn’t— I wasn’t—”

Bin laughs softly. “What? You didn’t mean to say that?”

Myungjun ducks his head, pressing his forehead into Bin’s chest. “I didn’t mean to ruin the surprise like that.”

Bin raises a brow at Myungjun’s sobriety. He hadn’t expected Myungjun to answer so seriously, but with the buzz still going strong in himself, Bin can’t help but smile.

“Are we going somewhere, then?” Bin asks. “To get married? Where are we going? London? New York?” He brushes his fingers over Myungjun’s hair. “I need to focus on learning English.”

Myungjun looks up at Bin with shiny eyes. “Do you mean it?”

Bin nods. “Definitely. We’ll move somewhere, and we’ll live happily ever after. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh!!! The series has returned!!! Spoiler: I've got a really long, chaptered prequel to this series coming up soon~~


End file.
